The Truths About Love and Hate
by Elliatt Primrose
Summary: Inuyasha's new friend, Yoshiro, is a bit of a habitual liar. It's his nature, his job and a bit of a hobby. The sad part is: he's very good at it. Brace yourself for the most action and drama ever rolled into any one story.
1. We Meet In A Blaze Of Blood: 1

**Disclaimer: I own this plot, Yoshiko/Yoshiro, Ryu and Hiroshi, that is all. I don't own ANYTHING else about this is the sole work of the creators of Inuyasha.**

**WARNING: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE **YAOI/HOMOSEXUALITY/SHOUNEN-AI **PRESS THE BACK BUTTON NOW. IT'S **RATED M, **I HAVE A **WARNING, I WILL HAVE NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL ON THE TOPIC.**

**OH AND**, while we're at it, might I mention that this is only a prologue. I will never have a chapter this short, not ever. You may kill me if I ever do, but my chapters will be AT LEAST one typed page because I wouldn't be able to look in the mirror knowing I'd made something as short as this and planned to not update for more than 3 days.

"HELP! HELP PLEASE!" Yoshiro screamed at the top of his lung. Ryu swung his katana at his head. "Oh god! Please, anyone!!" He screamed louder. Hiroshi sent his arrow whizzing through the air. Yoshiro screamed, through his arm, through a tree and back into it's quiver. "Might as well give up."

Somewhere else, yet near by…

Inuyasha's right ear flew up. "What the-" He jumped up and stared towards the woods. "Inuyasha, what's wrong!?" Kagome asked after a rather large bite of rice. "Someone's calling for help." Miroku and reached for his staff.

"Are you sure, I don't hear anything?"

"Yea, me neither."

"Absolute."

"Then let's do something why are we just sit-"

Yoshiro burst from the woods, fell to the ground, tumbled a little, but was back on his feet in seconds. He was remarkable. Somewhat of a sea green hair color, wavy, curling around him, in his face, bursting her and there, free like waves on the upon the sea itself. And those eyes, like rubies set in black diamonds, lashes jutting out from the prettiest eyes. His lips were shapely, plump, curling and turning in all the right places. Heart shaped face, slender, yet long neck and shoulders most girls would envy. His kimono was basic black, yet at the long sleeves and abnormally short bottom it depicted a raging river with a dragon bursting from the water and wrapping around to his shoulder where it lay it's head lovingly. The silver stitching hinted at his high class. However, the kimono, work of art though it may be, was completely ruined by the blood seeping from his wounded shoulder. He ran, faster than he'd run in the last fourteen hours, to the group sitting around the warm fire. "Please help me!!" He yelled as he "fell" at their feet. A loud crashing sound from behind.

"Yoshi, we've got you now! No where left to run and hide." Ryu spat.

"Ryu look, he's got friends!"

"Even better! Kill them too!" Hiroshi laughed.

Ryu was very tall and muscular unlike Yoshiro. He has black hair that seemed to run down his back, flat then curled at the bottom which stopped at his butt. His eyes were a deep blue, rich like the color of the night sky. He had a smooth relaxed way of moving and his kimono did nothing but insinuate that handsome fact. It was a navy blue, it depicted a calm view of the setting sun. His face was smooth emotionless and in some ways childlike. However, his companion Hiroshi seemed older. His face was much more slender and mature. He had a clever face, knowing, wise, very patient in the way he stared. Yet he was ruthless his eyes said that, they were gray, like a steel blade. They'd seen unimaginable things. He'd done unimaginable things. Yet, his clothing suggested otherwise. A hundred, maybe more, exotic birds were being set free into a passionate sky. Perhaps that was what he was, passionate, a passionate killer.

Needless to say, Inuyasha and his friend win, BUT this time they do no kill the enemy! This time Ryu and Hiroshi run off before utter defeat so that they can later walk away with their tail between their legs (by the way, to have as little confusion as possible, they don't have literal tails). Delightful ey?

**There will be more, although you may have to remind me now and again. I do lose track of these things. **


	2. The First Lie I Told: 2

"So who were those two anyway?" Miroku asked.

"M-m-m-my owners!" Yoshiro said tearfully.

"YOU MEAN THEY OWN YOU!" Kagome yelled. The outrage clear in her throat.

"That isn't right." Sango muttered.

"You won't send me back to them will you! They're horrible!" His voice shook ever so slightly. It gave him such an innocent look.

"Don't worry miss we'll protect you." Miroku added. His attempts to sound the hero were wasted. Yoshiro had seen the battle he knew precisely who he had to stick by, but he played his part nicely. The parts he laid down fit perfectly with the parts they'd created. A innocent girl chased and haunted by her cruel owner who'd stop at nothing to have her back sounded a hell of a lot better than the truth. It was then that he was quite glad he'd been born with such a feminine look. He flung his arms around Miroku's neck and pressed himself against his chest. His thigh rubbed Miroku's crotch ever so lightly.

"OH THANK YOU! You're my savior!!"

Miroku's hand rested rather close to Yoshiro's butt. There was a little pressure and then the loudest slap ever heard.

"Letch." Kagome and Sango muttered. Yoshiro panicked. "I'm sorry! SO sorry! It's a habit!"

"Don't even worry about it." Kagome blasted.

"He got what he deserved." Sango said. The resentment was piled high in her voice. Yoshiro watched how the cards were played. He did that often, she liked him, and that Kagome girl...Now she was an odd one. Those clothes, where did she get them, rather cute... But oh so very weird.

"Inuyasha you OK?" Kagome called across the fire.

"Yea…I'm fine."

Inuyasha, that one, he was a half demon like Yoshiro. He was in deep thought staring at the sky. What would have seemed like a change in character was actually his demon senses kicking. He could feel Yoshiro's demonic power, it's subtle strength, yet there was this human spirit that lingered as well. The two feelings worked as a muscle relaxant. If Yoshiro stayed around too long his blood could turn into a potent drug for anyone with a slight ounce of demon blood. And maybe that's what he wants for now until the heat died down.

"Thank you for saving me." Yoshiro called across the fire in his most innocent voice.

"Forget it." Inuyasha muttered.

Yoshiro smiled and turned back toward the others. "I'm Ai by the way." Oh he would play the part perfectly.

"Well Ai, I guess you're sticking with us."

" Oh really!? Oh you're gods!" He hugged her making sure it was loose and feminine, like a flower pressed in the wind.

There was no guilt, not for anything so far. Yoshiro felt nothing now, all those he'd killed, all those he' loved. He'd laugh in the faces if he could jump high enough to meet the heads stuck on the stakes. They all got what they deserved. He rolled his shoulder, it was already healed. He'd stay with them just a little while and if they all died before a little while ended…serves them right for not being more aware of the people they let lye around them. Yoshiro stretched and yawned. "Are you tired?" Kagome asked. "Yes, very much so…" Yoshiro stretched. "Here, you can sleep here. Sorry, there isn't anymore food. But we'll be stopping in a village pretty soon I think." Sango smiled. Yoshiro smiled back. "That's quite fine. I'm not hungry." He snuggled into the grass and slept like he hadn't slept in long time, a sleep only matched by those years he spent in the temple. For the first time in nine hundred years, he dreamed.


End file.
